


On Suitability.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a plan. A very simple plan. Severus is being difficult, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Suitability.

**Title** : _ **On Suitability.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 358: Valentine's day.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry has a plan. A very simple plan. Severus is being difficult, as usual.

 

**On Suitability.**   


 

Severus' heart sank upon seeing that embossed invitation.  
“I thought we agreed about this, Harry.”

Harry bristled:  
“We didn't agree about anything! You called my idea 'unthinkable' and walked out. I couldn't even argue...”

“No amount of arguing will make our relationship suitable _,_ Harry. You must take someone else to the Ministry's Valentine's day ball.”

“But I love _you._ No amount of hiding is going to change that. We should go public. _”_

“Sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes life gets in the way. _”_

“Love is always enough. Always _,_ Severus. My life isn't about suitability, anyway. My life is mostly about... you.”

 


End file.
